comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wonderland
Wonderland is a fantasy-centric project by Jacques Worther. Premise Words have power. For as long as humanity has learnt to communicate in written language, we have been unknowingly creating worlds, societies, wars and legends. What has come to be known as Wonderland, is the world beyond ours, where beloved characters live lives, in part guided by us, but for the most part separate. These aren't the same characters you love. Characters Heroes * [[Allison Caroll (Wonderland)|'Allison Caroll']]: A girl from London, who is the manifestation of Alice, from the infamous Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. * [[Jack Frost (Wonderland)|'Jack Frost']]' ''(AKA Jack of Hearts): The mischievous embodiment of snow and ice, whose soul was captured by the Red Queen to serve in her army, but escaped and swore vengeance. * [[Dorothy Gale (Wonerland)|'''Dorothy Gale]]: A woman who was originally from our realm, but was dragged through to Oz, where she became a freedom fighter against the Wicked Witch, gaining immortality in the process. * [[Gerda (Wonderland)|'Gerda']]: The enemy of the Snow Queen. Her friend, Kai, was infected by the Devil's Mirror and now serves the Queen, who she is determined to defeat to save her best friend. * [[Christian (Wonderland)|'Christian']]: The current prince of Andersenland, who is determined to protect his kingdom from any threats. * [[Heracles (Wonderland)|'Heracles']]: The son of Zeus and Alcmene, and a legend throughout Wonderland Villains * [[Cervena (Wonderland)|'Cervena (Red Queen/Queen of Hearts)']]: The ruler of the Land Through the Looking Glass. She's a cruel woman who takes joy in people suffering because of her. * [[Mraz (Wonderland)|'Mraz (Snow Queen)']]: ** [[Kai (Wonderland)|'Kai']]: A boy who was infected with a shard of the Devil's Mirror, and now serves the Snow Queen. * [[Inique (Wonderland)|'Inique (The Wicked Witch)']]: * [[The Wolf (Wonderland)|'The Wolf']]: A wolf that terrorised the area Red Riding Hood lived in. Since his encounter with Red, he has taken to crime, and is a kingpin of sorts in the area now. * [[James Hook (Wonderland)|'Captain Hook']]: A pirate whose ship ended up in Neverland, and has been unable to leave for 200 years. He hates Peter Pan with a passion, and would do anything to get rid of him. Neutral Characters * [[Absolem (Wonderland)|'Absolem']]: A powerful wizard who retired and turned himself into a caterpillar and now passes on his wisdom to those who need it. * [[Sebastian (Wonderland)|'Sebastian (The Mad Hatter)']]: The name says it all. * [[Cheshire (Wonderland)|'Cheshire']]: An incredibly strange and powerful being that takes the form of a striped cat. * [[Urie (Wonderland)|'Urie']]: The former emperor of Andersenland, who was tricked into thinking he was wearing clothes that only the worthy could see, and was laughed out of power. * [[Louise (Wonderland)|'Louise']]: A mermaid who made a deal with a sea witch to be able to walk on land, in exchange for her voice, so she could be with a prince she fell in love with. He chose somebody else, and she attempted suicide when she discovered she couldn't return to the sea, in the process becoming a water spirit. * [[Peter Pan (Wonderland)|'Peter Pan']]: A mischievous boy who never ages, and is stuck in his immature mindset forever. Locations Wonderland The group of realms created by the writings of our realm. * The Land Through the Looking Glass: * Oz: * Andersenland: A realm that is nearly identical to ours, except it's mostly stuck in the 1800s. * Olympus: * Neverland: Objects * The Looking Glass: A mirror that acts as the main entry into the aptly named Land Through the Looking Glass. It has a manifestation in each of the realms, including ours. * The Devil's Mirror: An attempt by Mraz, the Snow Queen, to recreate the magic of the Looking Glass so that she could rule all the realms. Instead, it leads only into a corrupt realm, through which a person sees the most evil possible version of themselves. Trivia * This will not be a series, it's purely articles on this site. ** I'm using this project to satisfy the part of me that wants to write fantasy and fan fiction. My main focus will still be Nebula and Jaguar, this is just a side project to let out my other creative ideas. Category:Realities Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Wonderland